Hijau Terang
by OurieChrome
Summary: Malam ialah waktu kesukaannya. Hitam warna favoritenya. Asal berhubungan dengan 'Gelap', ia akan menyukainya, karena hidupnya juga gelap. Sampai dimana ia dapatkan 'Lampu' miliknya, bewarna hijau dan sangat terang. Dan silaunya sanggup menerangi sebagian gelap dirinya. Dan itu tidak bertahan lama. /WARNING INSIDE/ Aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013 2nd entry.


_"Nee,"_

_"Kau tidak bisa melihat?"_

_"Memangnya sekarang gelap?"_

_"Aku punya lampu."_

_"Kau mau pinjam?"_

* * *

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Hijau Terang**

**Warning : AU, OOC, BL, RivaEren, Romance, Crime, Angst ,Yandere!Rivaille, Character's death, maybe Typo(s), gore terselubung, maybe gaje, de el el.**

**Rate T++**

**A/N : Jujur, bingung dengan genrenya. Awalnya hanya buat Romance dengan Angst saja. Tapi entah kenapa gara-gara terdapat Yandere!Rivaille kayaknya satu genre bertambah lagi. Yah, nikmati sajalah cemilannya 8'D tolong katakan bila ada yang salah.**

**aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Malam ialah waktu kesukaannya. Hitam adalah warna _favorite_nya.

23 tahun ia menginjak bumi—semuanya gelap. Berjalan di atas takdir tanpa arah. Ia tidak memiliki kompas. Matahari pun enggan menunjukkan timur dan barat. Meski semua sia-sia saja jika ia mengetahui arah namun semuanya masih gelap.

Masih sama seperti sebelumnya—ia akan bersandar manis di tembok yang tersusun rapi dengan bata itu. Ini adalah rutinitasnya setiap malam. Menenangkan diri dalam kegelapan. Memang di sekitarnya sekarang cukup gelap. Bahkan mungkin manusia yang sibuk lalu lalang di tengah kota tidak akan menyadari kehadiran pemuda ini. Di tambah lagi jaket pelindung yang menutupi wajahnya.

Kerja'an nya di sini—tidak melakukan apa-apa. Benar—ia hanya menikmati gelap ini yang menyelimuti dirinya. Apalagi suhu sekarang yang menusuk kulit—bertambah satu poin lagi lah surganya.

Dan selain itu—ada yang lain.

Seekor kucing yang dengan mantapnya melangkah di depan matanya—

**BRAK!**

—di temukanlah sekarang bahwa kucing itu sudah tak lagi bernyawa.

Bertabrakan dengan dinding yang berada di depannya—akibat di tending tiada ampun olehnya. Ia mendengus. Ia tatap aliran darah segar yang mengalir dari si kucing yang malang—tch—tidak untuknya. Justru ia merasa senang. Warna merah terang sebagai lampu di kegelapannya. Tidak bisa ia sembunyikan hasrat untuk menjilati bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Sama seperti saat itu."

Ya—sama.

Sama.

Sama.

Seperti saat itu.

Dua orang yang sudah terkulai dan tak bernyawa, simbahan darah dimanna-dimana, organ-organ dalam yang di keluarkan tanpa izin di pemilik, pisau yang tepat menusuk jantung itu, senyuman terakhir dari ibunya—hmpp—dasar tua bangka. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih dengan kakeknya yang sudah memenggal kepala orang tuanya sendiri tepat di depan iris kelabunya.

Dan lagi—ia juga harus berterima kasih dengan kakekknya yang sudah dengan telak menekan batinnya—mengetahui kesenangan dalam mencabik-cabik orang seperti itu—oh, sepertinya ia harus memulai dari kakekknya dahulu.

Dan jadilah dia sekarang. Seorang pembunuh. Bukan pembunuh bayaran, bukan pembunuh untuk membela diri. Tapi—pembunuh yang hanya membunuh demi kesenangan saja. Demi kepuasan hati saja. Karena apa? Karena pembunuh itu penuh dengan gelap—itu menurutnya.

Gelap di maksud ialah di saat akan menghunuskan pedang ke arah target, matanya akan menjadi gelap—di butakan. Ia di butakan agar tidak menyadari perbuatan yang ia lakukan. Di lihat sejauh ia memandang semuanya pasti gelap—dan akan berakhir di saat makhluk itu sudah terpisah antara kepala dengan badan.

Sudah berapa makhluk ya yang dia bunuh ? Satu….Dua….Tiga…..Delapan…Enam belas…Lima puluh delapan...Wah—ternyata tidak bisa lagi terhitung dengan jarinya. Apalagi hari ini dia panen besar. Ia menyeringai. Ia jilat darah yang berada disekitar bibirnya. Di tatapnya _cutter _ditangan yang sudah menyilaukan diri—fufu—apa boleh sekali lagi ia melakukan aksinya?

_"Jangan…"_

Heh?

Siapa—itu?

_"Kubilang jangan."_

Sendiri apa maksudnya?

Sibuk mencari asal-usul suara tersebut—ia—Rivaille—menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah samping. Ada seorang pemuda di sana. Berdiri sambil memegan sebuah boneka. Bukan—bukan boneka itu yang membuat irisnya mengecil. Bukan juga karena pemuda itu yang penuh dengan kotoran. Bukan pula karena luka yang terukir di permukaan kulitnya.

Tapi karena—

"Aku membawa lampu. Kau mau pinjam?"

—hijau emas itu…

Terang bukan main.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu lamanya, Rivaille satu atap dengan bocah itu—yang tengah mendengkur nyaman di atas sofa kesayangannya. Ia tegukan segelas air yang di pegangnya dan perlahan berjalan menuju dimana bocah itu menetap.

_**"Aku membawa lampu."**_

_**"Kau mau pinjam?"**_

_**"Bawa aku.."**_

Memorinya masih menyimpan tiga kalimat itu. Kalimat _absurd_ bocah itu. Dan sampai seminggu ini ia terus mencerna apa maksud dari 'lampu' yang ia katakan. Lampu? Ia membawa lampu? Jelas-jelas saat itu ia tidak membawa apa-apa—kecuali busana.

Dan satu lagi—kenapa bocah itu dengan mudah menghipnotis dirinya

Benar—Rivaille terhipnotis saat itu. Bukan benar-benar terhipnotis. Tapi ia serasa di hipnotis. Karena apa? Sampai-sampai ia menginzinkan bocah ini tinggail bersamanya?

Karena bola matanya—

—yang terlalu terang.

Seperti di bisiki oleh seseorang bahwa ia harus memiliki bola mata itu.

Ia ingin memilikinya.

Ia ingin memilikinya.

Hijau emas itu.

"Ri….vaille..an-san?"

Dan niatnya langsung hilang.

Ia sembunyikan lagi tangannya yang sudah mendekati kelopak si pemilik ketika kelopak itu terbuka. Ah—apa yang barusan ia pikirkan? Menginginkan bola mata yang terang keterlaluan itu? Sejak kapan ia menyukai hal yang berlawanan dengan gelap? Dan bukan—bukan soal mata yang terang itu alasannya membawa bocah itu bersamanya.

"Eren…" Yang di panggil langsung mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. "Kali ini aku ingin kau menjawa b pertanyaanku."

Ya—Rivaille menginginkan kepastian. Maksud dari lampu, maksud di bawa bersamanya, tentu saja ada maksudnya kan?

"Apa maksud mu dengan lampu?"

Dan ketahuilah pertanyaan itu terus Rivaille lemparkan semingguan ini. Dan jawabannya pun sama—

"Nanti akan kau dapatkan, Rivaille-san."

—tidak berbeda seperti sebelumnya.

Rivaille hanya mengehla nafas. Sudah di duganya bahwa bocah ini akan menjawab seperti itu. Dan karena itu—ia sudah tidak sabar.

**BRAK!**

"Dengar, bocah." Ia menghentakan kakinya di sandaran sofa dan menarik dagu bocah dengan surai coklat itu. "Aku sudah bosan dengan jawaban seperti itu."

"Tapi, kau memang akan mendapatkannya nanti, Rivaille-san." Jawabn Eren dengan tanpa ekpresi sama sekali.

"Dan nanti itu kapan?"

"Suatu saat nanti."

Tch—menyebalkan. Sudahlah—hanya menguras waktu untuk menyelesaikannya. Karena ia pernah—dua hari lalu harus mencari jawaban misteri dimana lampunya dengan memakan waktu dua jam. Apa hasilnya? Nihil! Eren sama sekali tidak member jawaban kepadanya. Dia menjawab—

_"Nanti, Rivaille-san."_

—tapi tidak membantu sama sekali.

Dan di tambah lagi hal yang paling menyebalkan—raut wajah dari Eren. Rivaille tahu dia memiliki wajah yang 11 : 12 dengan triplek. Tapi, jika melihat ekspresi Eren, yang selalu sama setiap detik menit jam hari nya—tak ada perubahan sama sekali. Seperti manusia blo'on yang tak di sedekahi hati, dimana semua ekspresi di simpan dan di bungkus. Rivaille merasa bersyukur bahwa ia masih bisa marah dan tertawa. Eren? Belum pernah ia melihat perubahan raut wajah Eren. Semua tindakannya hanya di jawab gelengan dan anggukan.

_"Harusnya ku penggal saja kepalanya." _Batin Rivaille yang masih menatap tajam Eren, dan yang di pandang hanya membalas dengan tatapan kosong.

Memang Rivaille menahan niat untuk mengorek daging Eren sejak awal. Apalagi saat pertemuan pertama—betapa kotornya bocah itu. Dan walaupun Rivaille sangat menyukai mandi darah, tapi hal yang berbalik dengan kebersihan justru adalah musuhnya, bertambahlah rasa ingin segera menikam Eren. Tapi efek kata 'lampu' yang cukup membuatnya penasaran, alhasil ia menerima Eren tinggal di habitatnya dan menahan nafsu ingin membunuh.

Ia berbalik meninggalkan Eren yang terus menatapnya kosong. Di ambil nya _remote _TV dan men_turn on_ kannya. Eren segera merebahkan diri dan ikut menonton bersama Rivaille. Di lihatnya—

_"Di temukan mayat seorang wanita dengan inisial P.R berumur 20 tahun. Mayat di temukan dengan posisi menggantung di atas tiang listrik di dekat apartemennya—"_

—tentang pembunuhan.

_"Terjadi pembunuhan di sebuah bar. Seorang waiter dan satu pengunjung laki-laki di temukan tewas menggenaskan di kamar mandi—"_

Pembunuhan….Pembunuhan….

_"Seorang laki-laki separuh baya inisial I. S. yang tewas dengan pisau yang masih melekat di leher—"_

Pembunuhan…Semua pembunuhan..

_"Pembunuhan di sebuah agency. Artis cilik Christa Lenz adalah salah satu korban—"_

Pembunuhan…Dan pembunuhan…

_"Novelis terkenal Nanaba di temukan sudah tak lagi bernyawa di ruang kerjanya. Para pembantu di rumahnya mengatakan terdapat goresan cukup dalam dibagian nadi mili—"_

Semuanya pembunuhan.

Rivaille hanya menatap layar TV dengan wajah yang datar. Senyuman sedikit tersunggingkan di bibirnya—hanya sedikit. Eren menatapnya. Tertangkap jelas oleh _emerald _emasnya akan iris kelabu Rivaille yang sudah bersinar kecil.

"Kau yang membunuhnya, Rivaille-san?"

Rivaille menoleh. Kelabu yang tadinya seperti sedang antusias kini kembali lagi gelap. Ia tatap dengan tajam bocah itu. Dahinya berkerut. Tapi, Eren masih saja memasang wajah tanpa arti seperti itu.

"Apa? Kau mau melaporkanku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya."

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?"

"Tidak untuk apa-apa."

Eren kembali menatap layar TV. Masih dengan berita bertemakan 'pembunuhan'. Ia menonton dengan khyusuk. "Apakah kau membunuhnya semalam?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Yang menjawab kembali menoleh ke arah si pemilik surai coklat.

"Kenapa kau menyukai aktivitas membunuh, Rivaille-san?"

"Tidak perlu tahu."

. . . . .

"Rivaille-san."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

Tch!

"Jadi kau ingin aku membunuhmu? Aku bisa melakukannya sekarang."

"Sekarang? Kenapa tidak awal bertemu saja?"

Bocah cerewet—batin Rivaille. Di tambah lagi ekspresi itu—Rivaille ingin mengoyaknya sekarang juga.

"Diam, bocah. Kau masih punya hutang denganku!" Ia lempar _remote _TV yang sejak tadi di pegangnya tepat di pelipis Eren. "Kalau kau mau, katakan lampu yang kau maksud sehingga aku bisa mengikis dagingmu sekarang juga."

Dan masih dengan wajah yang sama—Eren hanya mengusap-usap pelipisnya yang menjadi korban pelemparan _remote _tidak berdosa. Ia kembali menghadapkan matanya kea rah layar TV.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan, Rivaille-san."

"Hah?"

"Aku..Ingin menyelamatkanmu. Dari garis takdir yang salah kau tempuh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau ingin menyelamatiku?" Pandang Rivaille yang tadinya menajam kini kian menajam. Apa maksudnya menyelamatinya dari garis takdir? Dan takdir yang dia tempuh salah? Untuk apa? Lihat—sekarang dia baik-baik saja dan tidak ada beban pikiran apapun. Tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Dan apa lagi yang harus di selamatkan?

"Karena kau tidak sendiri."

"Jawaban bodoh."

"Tapi kau selalu sendiri, Rivaille-san."

"Lalu, kau mau apa? Menjadi istriku? Jangan harap."

"Aku tidak ingin kau memperlihatkan pandangan itu lagi."

"Haah?"

"Tanganmu…..Dingin, Rivaille-san." Eren tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekat sofanya, menyentuh punggung tangan Rivaille. Dan si empunya segera membelalakan matanya melihat tindakan Eren selanjutnya. Punggung tangan miliknya di tarik dan di bawa ke pipi pemuda itu—kemudian di elus. "Padahal tanganmu sudah banyak melakukan kontak fisik dengan darah segar. Tapi tetap dingin."

"Lepaskan…Bocah!" Rivaille ingin sekali menepis tangannya dan segera menjambak rambut itu. Tapi sialnya, tangan anak itu segera memeluk tangan miliknya.

"Pedih ya, Rivaille-san?"

Ah—sekali lagi mata Rivaille membulat. Mendapat bocah itu tiba-tiba menunjukan ekspresinya. Ekspresi sedih—sedikit—tapi sukses dada Rivaille sesak di buatnya.

"Hoy, bocah! Kau—"

"Apa dunia segini bencinya dirimu?"

"Kau bicara ap—"

"Padahal kau hanya menumpahkan rasa kesalmu akan ketidakadilan ini kan?"

"….."

"Kau hanya ingin ada yang menyayangimu kan?"

"…"

"Kau kesepian kan?"

"…..!"

"Kau ingin satu lampu untuk penerang hidupmu kan?"

"BRENGSEK!" Rivaille pun menepis tangannya dari tangan Eren, membuat yang di tepis terkapar ke ubin-ubin. "Kau bukan manusia maha tahu, tentang ku sekalipun. Kau mau aku putuskan nadimu detik ini juga?"

"Apakah aku benar?"

"Tch—ternyata itu maumu!" Tangannya pun masuk ke dalam saku, mengambil sebuah _cutter_. "Sekarang aku tidak butuh lampu mu atau apapun itu. Aku harap kau tenang dan menikmati setiap tusukan yang akan mengoyak lembut kulitmu."

Dan harapan Rivaille yang ingin di respon menghindar—

"Silahkan jika Rivaille-san merasa lebih baik."

—sialan.

Tangannya tidak bisa bergerak. Masih menggantung di udara. Padahal raut wajah sudah menjelaskan bahwa niatnya sudah mantap untuk segera membunuh anak yang sekarang berada di bawahnya ini. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya.

"Silahkan..Rivaille-san…"

Sialan.

"Silahkan…"

Sialan—sialan—sialan.

Ada apa ini? Tangannya betul-betul kelu. Tidak bisa bergerak. Di sisi lain ingin menghunuskannya di sisi lain lagi dia merasa—bersalah?

Sungguh, tidak pernah ia merasakan untuk ragu-ragu membunuh orang. Tidak pernah.

Sialan.

Sialan.

Kenapa hatinya jadi sakit begini? Kenapa ia seperti tidak rela untuk melayangkan nyawa bocah ini?

Sialan.

Sialan.

Mata sialan. Rivaille benar-benar terhipnotis karenanya. Hijau emas yang terang menderang itu benar-benar menyilaukan mata. Menyadarkannya pada suatu fakta. Yang dia inginkan bukan misteri dari sebuah lampu. Bukan.

"Aku…..Tidak keberatan…."

Berhenti bicara, bodoh.

"Asal….Rivaille-san..."

Diam.

"Merasa lebih ba—"

**ZRET!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Rivaille sekarang—sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Hari malam, namun Rivaille betul-betul tidak punya semangat untuk keluar. Padahal diluar sangat gelap karena mati lampu. Rivaille tidak bisa bohong bahwa dia senang dan ingin memutilasi orang sekarang juga. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa bohong bahwa untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa ragu.

Semua karena kejadian tadi siang.

Ia gagal membunuh Eren.

Kenapa?

Rivaille pun tidak mengetahui jawabannya. Ia justru bertanya pada diri sendiri. Di telinga kirinya berbisik _"Darahnya segar sekali." _Tapi di telinga kanannya malah berbisik _"Kau masih membutuhkannya." _Sehingga menimbulkan perang di batinnya. Ia menghela nafas. Saat itu ia gagal karena _cutter_ nya malah menusuk sofa tepat di samping leher Eren. Jarang sekali mata pisau yang sudah berpuluh kali membunuh orang itu menolak menusuk Eren.

"Bocah brengsek." Umpatnya kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan ke aku, hah?" sambungnya lagi dengan tangan yang mengepal dan menghentakkannya di meja kecil samping ranjangnya.

Seketika itu HP nya pun bordering. Rivaille mendecih kesal menanggapinya dan segera meraih HP yang di letak di atas meja dimana tadi ia hentakan.

_**Hanji Zoe, Calling**_

_**'Sudah kuduga.' **_Batinnya. Ia pun menekan tombol 'sambung'pada ponselnya.

**PIK!**

_"Rivaille..Kau.."_

"Apa, Hanji?"

_"Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Bukan urusanmu."

_"..."_

"…"

_"Uhm…Rivaille…"_

"Hmm?"

_"Bisakah aku mohon—"_

"Aku akan terus membunuh orang, Hanji."

_"Tapi kau melakukannya atas dasar apa?!"_

"Untuk menyenangi diri."

_"Jangan gila, Rivaille! "_

"Aku memang sudah gila. Dan berhenti menelponku sekarang juga."

_"Tunggu—Riva—!"_

**PIK!**

Ia lempar sembarang ponsel miliknya. Aah—tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi dengan dengan si HP. Itu lebih baik daripada harus menerima telepon dari saudaranya—Hanji—yang setiap minggu pasti akan menelpon dirinya. Dan pasti topiknya hanya untuk menyuruhnya berhenti membunuh dan menyerahi diri. Tidak akan!

Matanya segera menangkap benda yang di atas meja dimana tadi ia pukul. Sebuah foto. Foto….Foto…..

Foto….Keluarganya….

Ayah dan ibunya, menggandeng kedua tangannya. Mereka tertawa, Rivaille pun tertawa.

Masih menatap datar foto tidak ingat bahwa ternyata ia yang dulu bisa tertawa seperti itu. Lebar sekali. Apalagi ia sudah lupa dengan kehangatan tangan yang memegang telapak miliknya.

Hahaha….

_"Kau kesepian kan?"_

Siapa yang kesepian? Justru Rivaille lebih menyukai kehidupannya sekarang. Gelap—sangat gelap. Rivaille menikmati warna hitam yang menyelubungi hidupnya. Ia sangat menikmatinya.

_"Kau hanya ingin ada yang menyayangimu kan?"_

Hah…Jangan membuatnya tertawa. Siapa yang ingin di sayangi? Ia sudah merasakan rasanya di sayangi oleh orang tuanya dulu. Dan untuk apa yang menginginkan hal itu lagi? Dia sudah besar, bung.

_"Kau ingin satu lampu untuk penerang hidupmu kan?"_

Lampu apanya. Emang ia butuh senter? Heh—tidak. Ia sudah cukup bahagia dengan gelap. Ia tidak butuh penerang. Tidak—butuh.

Kembali lagi matanya menuju foto itu. Masih berdiri mantap di atas meja. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Wajahnya yang tertawa—wajahnya yang tertawa—wajahnya yang tertawa—

.

.

.

.

.

_"Pedih ya, Rivaille-san?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Sialan—Rivaille menolak untuk mengakui bahwa ia sedang menangis sekarang.

Dan tanpa ia tahu bahwa seseorang di balik pintu sana rela menumpahkan air matanya—untuknya.

* * *

.

.

.

_._

_._

Di esok malam, Rivaille tidak ada di rumah. Eren di tinggal sendiri.

Dan yang Eren lakukan sekarang adalah berguling-guling di atas lantai. Karena ia begitu bosan. Sudah dua hari berturut-turut kotanya mati lampu total. Penerangnya sekarang hanyalah lilin yang duduk manis di atas meja dekat sofa.

"Rivaille-san membunuh orang lagi?" Gumannya pelan. Masih menggulingkan dirinya di atas lantai. Dan tiba-tiba saja aktivitasnya berhenti saat mendengar sebuah ketukan.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Ia pun beranjak dari posisinya dan segera melangkah kea rah pintu utama. Ia meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Di balik pintu sudah berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut kuda dan kacamata yang bertengger di atas hidung. Eren menaikan alisnya. Begitu juga dengan wanita itu.

"Anda siapa?" Tanya Eren dengan otaknya yang penuh tanda tanya.

Wanita itu menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia cek kembali kertas yang ia pegang dan menatap papan nomor tepat di atas pintu. "Apakah orang yang bernama Rivaille pindah apartemen?"

Eren menatap kosong wanita itu. Ia mencari Rivaille? Siapa wanita ini?

"Rivaille-san sedang keluar. Saya Eren Jaeger, tinggal di sini untuk sementara."

"Oh..Begitu..Memang hari ini malam."

Oh—apakah wanita ini mengetahui kegiatan apa yang akan di lakukan Rivaille di malam hari?

"Salam kenal. Saya Hanji Zoe, saudara jauhnya Rivaille." Wanita itu pun segera menyerahkan tangannya—meminta jabat tangan.

Eren masih menatap dengan wajah yang sama seperti tadi. Ia menatap tangan itu—lalu menatap Hanji—kembali lagi menatap tangannya. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya perlahan-lahan dan meraih tangan Hanji. Hanji hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"Kesempatan Rivaille saat ini tidak ada. Bolehkah kita berbicara sebentar?"

Eren hanya mengangguk mantap. Ia buka lebar pintu yang tadi hanya memberi sedikit celah dan mempersilahkan Hanji untuk masuk. Kaget bukan main dirinya betapa gelapnya rumah ini. Tapi ia bisa memaklumi karena apartemen itu juga mengalami mati lampu.

"Maaf di sini sedikit gelap." Eren membungkukkan dirinya dan mempersilahkan Hanji untuk duduk.

"Hahaha..Tidak perlu membungkuk segala. Dan tidak apa-apa."

"Apakah perlu segelas air atau secangkir teh?"

"Lebih baik tidak usah. Dapur pasti sangat gelap kan? Berbahaya nanti!"

Eren menurut. Ia melangkah dan ikut mendaratkan pantat di atas sofa—sofa yang lebih kecil daripada sofa yang di tempati Hanji.

"_Anoo—_Eren, sudah berapa lama tinggal di rumah Rivaille?" Tanya Hanji langsung _to the point._

"Sekitar—3 minggu. Ada apa?"

"Bagus. Berarti kau sudah tahu banyak tentang Rivaille, kan?" Walaupun ruangan yang di tempati cukup gelap, namun terangnya lilin dapat membuat _emerald _Eren menangkap wajah bahagia Hanji.

"Bisa jadi."

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang telah Rivaille lakukan terhadapmu?"

Eren mengangkat alisnya.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. "

"Tadi siang?"

"Ya."

"Kalian ngapain?"

"Tidak ada hal yang menarik. Kami bahkan tidak berbicara satu sama lain."

Hanji mengangguk paham.

"Kenapa kau tinggal di sini, Eren?"

Terdapat perubahan ekspresi dari raut wajah Eren. Matanya membulat—membuat Hanji menganga. Pikirannya juga sama dengan Rivaille. Anak ini tidak berkspresi dari tadi. Jangan heran bahwa ia melongo sekarang.

"Karena…Aku punya alasan."

"Maukah kau mengatakannya padaku?"

"…."

"…."

"Rivaille-san….Selalu sendiri."

"Hmm?"

"Dia selalu sendiri. Aku merasa harus mendampinginya."

Hanji tersenyum tipis. Ia mendekatkan tangannya dan menepuk puncak surai coklat itu.

"Terima kasih." Serunya dengan tangannya yang masih mengelus-elus surai Eren. Eren hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu lagi.

"Kau tahu….Rivaille berubah sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Kakeknya membunuh orang tuanya, karena menginginkannya. Padahal kakeknya sudah membuang ibunya yang di duga hamil di luar nikah. Sampai-sampai mengatakan bahwa Rivaille itu anak haram. Namun, Rivaille tumbuh menjadi anak yang memilki banyak potensi. Otak kanan dan otak kirinya berjalan sempurna—tiada cacat. Apa kau tahu tentang ini?"

Eren hanya menggeleng.

"Hmm..Dan setelah mengetahuinya, kakeknya malah merebut balik Rivaille. Yang kudengar motifnya adalah menginginkan Rivaille untuk di pekerjakan di saham _illegal _miliknya. Karena orang tuanya menolak, mereka berdua di bunuh oleh pekerja kakek—dan akan member bukti bahwa orangtuanya di bunuh orang jahat. Tapi—Rivaille tidak bodoh. Aku sudah mengatakan soal potensinya. Ia gunakan kemampuan itu untuk mengetahui siapa udah di balik batu kasus itu. _Puzzle _yang awalnya tercerai berai ia satukan kembali. Hebat sekali kan? Umurnya 10 tahun saat itu. Jangan heran bahwa sampai sekarang ia belum menjadi buronan polisi."

"Lalu, apakah kasus terpecahkan?"

Hanji menggeleng. "Polisi tidak punya niat sama sekali untuk menyelesaikannya. Makanya kasus itu di tutup dan di simpulkan bahwa kematian kedua orang tuanya di bunuh oleh penjahat buronan. Dan saat itulah Rivaille menjadi aneh. Saat itu hanya kami bertiga dengan kakek. Dan Rivaille yang mengetahui siapa dalangnya langsung menusuk tepat di jantung kakek."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hanji-san?"

"Awalnya aku memakluminya. Namun, ia terus membunuh dan membunuh dan membunuh sehingga ia menjadi kecanduan."

"Dari umur 10 tahun ia sudah membunuh orang?"

"Dulunya hanya orang jahat saja. Namun sekarang berbeda. ia membunuh demi kepuasan hati."

Eren kembali menampakan ekspresinya. Kali ini ekspresi—cemas. Sedih—pedih—sakit—ia bisa rasakan apa yang di bebani Rivaille saat ini. Ia tekan dadanya kuat-kuat dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Eren?"

"Aah…Maaf…"

Hanji menghela. Ia pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." Ia pun mengangkat tas dan menyandangnya ke pundak kanan. Eren mengikuti jejak itu. ia ikut berdiri dan mengantarkan Hanji menuju pintu depan.

"Maaf aku menyita waktumu, Eren." Hanji tersenyum hambar sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya saya mengetahui masa lalu Rivaille-san."

"…."

"….."

"Eren."

"Ya?"

"Aku menceritakanmu bukannya tanpa alasan?"

"Eh?"

"Aku yakin Rivaille akan mendengarmu. Saat ini hubunganku jauh dari saudara walaupun kenyataannya kami saudara. Aku ingin kau—bebaskan dia."

"Dari penderitaannya?"

"Aku bersyukur kau mengerti."

"Tentu saja akan kulakukan. Hanji-san. Aku akan melakukannya."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Aku akan melakukannya."_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

Eren, sudah duduk manis di atas sofa. Menyambut kedatangan Rivaille. Dan Rivaille yang berada di depan pintu langsung mengecilkan irisnya.

"Dimana bajumu?"

Eren tidak menjawab. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum. Dan baru inilah Rivaille melihatnya tersenyum. Terlihat—terlihat—begitu manis.

Perasaan apa ini?

"Kau capek, Rivaille-san?"

Jantungnya berpacu cepat.

"Ruangan ini gelap."

Lebih cepat.

"Siapa yang akan menyadari kita nanti?"

Sangat cepat.

"Kau—lelah. Lihat betapa berkeringatnya dirimu."

Ia ingin meledak sekarang.

"Aku di sini—"

Ia menginginkan kulit itu.

"—tanpa busana—"

Ia menginginkan bibir itu.

"—untukmu."

Ia menginginkan Eren.

"Kau bebas mau apa saja—terhadapku—"

**BRAK!**

Rivaille menutup pintu dengan kasar dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Eren yang masih memasang senyumnya manis bukan main. Iman Rivaille sempat tergoyahkan—tadi.

Dan tidak sekarang.

"Berhenti….Menggodaku…."

"Heh?"

Rivaille menarik dagu itu agar sang pemilik bisa menatap langsung wajahnya. "Atas dasar apa kau ingin mengotori dirimu sendiri, heh?"

Senyuman Eren pun pudar dan tergantikan dengan tatapn kosong itu lagi. "Aku hanya ingin agar kau tidak sendirian, Rivaille."

"Dengan cara ini?"

"Ya."

"Otakmu sudah sederajat dengan udang?"

Eren tertegun mendengarnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan bahagia dengan melakukan hal ini?"

"Untuk apa tuhan memberimu otak?"

"Sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh!"

. . . . . .

"Kau—

"—Menjijikan."

_Menjijikan._

_Menjijikan._

_Menjijikan._

"Aku sama sekali tidak ada nafsu untuk menyentuhmu. Aku lebih senang memainkan _cutter_ ku di permukaan kulitmu. Kembali gunakan pakaianmu dan jangan bertindak hal bodoh begini, tolol."

_Tolol._

_Tolol._

_Tolol._

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu, camkan itu!"

_Tak di butuhkan._

Rivaille melempar dagu itu sehingga si pemilik terhempas dengan sandaran sofa. Ia tinggalkan pemuda itu dan melangkah menuju kamar.

Menulikan telinganya—untuk tidak mendengar suara isak tangis.

Dia tuli. Dia tuli.

Rivaille tidak mendengar apapun.

Tapi—

—dadanya kembali sakit?

.

.

.

.

"_Aku….Tidak dibutuhkan?"_

"_Ah…Itu berarti…."_

"_Kalau aku menghilang…"_

"_Kau akan bahagia?"_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**From : Eren Jaeger**_

_**Subject : Terima Kasih.**_

_**"Saat itu aku kabur dari rumah….**_

_**Orangtuaku melampiaskan amarahnya terhadapku. Dan aku tidak tahan.**_

_**Mikasa memaksaku untuk pulang tapi aku tidak mau.**_

_**Dan sampai saat aku berhasil di pulangkan…**_

_**Yang ku temui ialah rumahku yang banjir darah…**_

_**Orang tuaku tewas dengan menggenaskan. Mikasa berteriak dan bunuh diri di tempat.**_

_**Tetapi tidak untukku. Justru—aku senang.**_

_**Aku tidak lagi menjadi pelampiasan mereka.**_

_**Dan kau yang membunuhnya, Rivaille-san.**_

_**Aku berterima kasih padamu.**_

_**Maka dari itu—jika kau tidak membutuhkanku.**_

_**Berarti aku tidak ada lagi alasan hidup.**_

_**Karena hidupku sudah ku sumpahi untuk mendampingimu.**_

_**Aku gagal?**_

_**Ya—Aku salah.**_

_**Sekali lagi…**_

_**Terima kasih.."**_

Rivaille—baru saja ia menghunuskan pisaunya ke arah target—pesan itu tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakannya. Matanya menatap horror layar monitor ponselnya. Target di depan mata pun di buat bingung untuk apa seorang pembunuh sempat-sempatnya membaca sebuah pesan.

Dan yang lebih membingunkan, Rivaille langsung menendang jauh si target dan berlari menjauhinya. Sial—dia tidak peduli dengan target yang sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk menelpon kantor polisi. Sa'at ini yang di pikirnya—

Berarti tidak ada alasan lagi hidup—apa maksudnya?

Oh ini jawabannya.

Apartemennya terbakar.

"PEMUDA BERAMBUT COKLAT ITU MASIH DI SANA!"

Dan Eren masih di dalam.

'_**Bocah itu!" **_Rivaille berlari segera menuju pintu utama—tidak peduli dengan pintunya yang sudah terblokir oleh runtuhan. Ia terus berpikir cara untuk masuk.

**PIP PIP PIP**

Dan sekarang apa lagi? Sebuah telepon masuk? Hanji—Rivaille tidak ada waktu untuk—

_**Eren Jaeger, Calling**_

Rivaille membulatkan matanya. Ia segera menekan tombol 'terhubung'. "OI! EREN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?!"

"_Apa yang ku lakukan? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."_

"APANYA YANG TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA! SEGERA TURUN DARI APARTEMEN SEGERA!"

"_Rivaille-san, jangan masuk."_

"DAN KENAPA KAU MASIH DI DALAM?"

"_Kenapa Rivaille-san bertanya?"_

"KAU—BOCAH—KAU SAKIT!"

"_Ah—ya. Kaki ku sakit."_

"Apa? Kau—APA YANG TERJADI?"

"_Biarlah—Rivaille-san. Setidaknya ini membuatmu bahagi—"_

"AKU TIDAK BAHAGIA!"

"_Heh?"_ Eren yang masih memandang dari jendela—memandang Rivaille—kini ia bisa lihat iris kelabu itu balas menatap miliknya.

Oh—bisa ia lihat mata kanan Eren yang terluka.

"Kau—KELUAR DARI APARTEMEN, SEKARANG!"

"_Tapi—bukannya ini yang kau minta, Rivaille-san?"_

"Apa?"

"_Kau tidak membutuhkanku. Berarti aku tidak berguna lagi. Lantas, aku harus ngapain lagi?"_

"Kau….."

"_Aku tidak di butuhkan kamu. Berarti maksudmu kau mengharapkan aku tiada, bukan."_

"…."

"…."

Bocah ini—gila.

Dia sungguh—menyebalkan.

Dia rela mengotori diri—agar dia bahagia.

Dia rela melenyapkan dirinya—hanya untuknya.

"DAN SEKARANG KAU MEMBIARKAN KU SENDIRI LAGI?!"

"_!"_

"KAU DATANG SEENAKNYA DAN MENGATAKAN BAHWA AKU TIDAK LAGI SENDIRI! BENAR, AKU TIDAK SENDIRI KARENA ADA BOCAH YANG SUDAH MEMBALIKAN 180 DERJAT KEHIDUPANKU! DAN BOCAH ITU—MENARIK PERHATIANKU! DAN SEKARANG DIA MEMBIARKAN DIRINYA HANGUS KARENA TIDAK DI BUTUHKAN? Kau—

—berdusta."

Ah.

"Hah. Dasar bocah. Aku tidak percaya bahwa akan seperti ini jadinya. Dia bilang tidak akan membiarkanku sendiri. Dia akan memberiku lampu. Lantas—kenapa dia sekarang hanya duduk manis di dalam lautan api?"

Dia—

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu, pada saat itu. Aku tidak ingin mengotorimu sampai kau benar-benar cukup usia. Heh—betul-betul bocah. Ketahuilah aku sudah menari-nari dalam hati mendapati kau telanjang bulat."

—menangis.

"Aku butuh teman, Eren."

Kali ini tangisannya lah yang di dapat. Air yang membasahi bola mata dengan hijau emas itu.

"_Rivaille-san…"_

"_Aku ingin pulang…Bersamamu…"_

"Maka dari itu—loncatlah."

"_Sayang sekali api di kakiku sedang menjalar."_

Heh?

"Eren, apa maksudmu."

"_Aku tidak sanggup berjalan lagi. Kaki ku terbakar. Aku tidak kuat untuk bergerak."_

"Eren—jangan bercanda."

"_Kali ini aku serius, Rivaille-san."_

"Eren! Loncat!"

"_Tidak bisa."_

"Loncat saja! Aku menerima mu apa adanya! Aku menerimamu walau kakimu hilang! Aku menerimamu walau tubuhmu tinggal setengah! Aku menerimamu bila kulitmu terbakar! Yang aku mau kau sekarang—LONCAT!"

"_Badanku kelu—Rivaille-san."_

Atap apartemen—

"KAU BOCAH BRENGSEK! AKU A—"

—akan runtuh.

"—kan datang?"

Sa'atnya ucapkan selamat tinggal.

"_Aku menc—"_

**GEPRAAKK!**

"—_**cintaimu..Rivaille-san"**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sudah cukup…Rivaille.."

"Ada apa, Hanji?"

"Lepaskan toples itu, sekarang."

"Saat ini aku sedang _bersamanya_, kau diam."

"_Dia _sudah tidak ada, Rivaille."

"_Dia_ ada di sini."

"Tidak ada."

"_Dia_ di depanku."

"Itu hanya bola mata."

"Itu lah _dia_."

"Cukup—Rivaille."

"Warnanya terang sekali."

"Sadar..."

"Padahal aku segelap ini."

"Rivaille…."

"Tapi berani-beraninya hijau keemasan ini menerangiku."

"Sudah…Rivaille….."

"Cantik sekali…"

Hanji—hanya terduduk dengan tangannya yang terus menerus menyakar sel besi ruang penjara Rivaille. Target terakhirnya yang Rivaille telantarkan ternyata melaporkan dirinya. Tangannya sudah tak lagi berdaya. Tak berdaya lagi. Ia—sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ia tidak tahan lagi meratapi beban yang di punggungi oleh Rivaille.

Lihat Rivaille sekarang. Terduduk lemas dengan memeluk sebuah toples berisi bola matanya milik _dia_ yang sempat _ia_ lemparkan ke arah Rivaille.

Yang sempat membuatnya jengkel, frustasi, bahkan gila.

Dan seenaknya merebut hatinya—

—lalu pulang karena kalimat Rivaille sendiri.

"Aku menyukaimu, Eren."

Ia kecup toples itu.

Dingin

_._

_._

_._

"_Syukurlah…."_

"…_.Kau menyukainya…."_

_._

_._

_._

_**FIN**_

* * *

AHGLAKJVCAMLVJLSVLAJ VALJALSLAJFADJGLA AGLDAJSLVDJALGHSAKVNLSAKNVLS JAGHLAKJOA! /bahasasukugue/

AKKUUUUU UDAAAAHHHHH LEELLAAAHHH! /nungging

TANGGAANNNKUUU SUDAAHH KERITIIINNGGG HA HA HA HA!

Aku tidak jago bikin angst, dan masih nekat bikin nih genre.

Karena pasti bosan bikin humor mulu 8'DDDD

Aku ngebut bikinnya jadi takut alurnya kecepatan.

SEMOGA SUKA AJA! ATAU KAK APHIN, SEMOGA SUKA YAA :'D

MAAF CERITA GAK MASUK AKAL! WASSALLAM!

-Ourie


End file.
